What Happens When They Find Out
by copperandstars
Summary: Scout and Will walk in on Jake and Hamilton making out. Now Hamilton has to pretend that he is gay to keep up the charade.
1. Surprise!

Author: Lyssa (copperandstars)

Email: jadedanimosity@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All character's belong to the writers of the WB summer series _Young Americans._

Feedback: Is not needed, but would be nice. I accept any type of criticism there is, so feel free to type away.

****

"Hamilton?" Jake asked the boy lying next to her.

"Yeah, Jake?" Hamilton turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Never mind." She wanted to talk to him about something, but she also didn't want to ruin this moment. Because of the situation that they were in, they rarely had a chance to be alone without the entire population of Rawley Academy staring at them. 

"No, come on tell me!" Hamilton propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the girl lying next to him. 

"No, it's not very important." She was lying and both she and Hamilton knew it. Hamilton peered down at her, squinting his eyes slightly. 

"Well it must be pretty important, you sounded pretty anxious." 

Jake smiled. Her boy always knew when something was bothering her. He always put her before him, and that was part of the problem. People were starting to notice. How was she supposed to keep up this charade if she couldn't even hide her feelings for Hamilton? It was getting harder every day. 

"People are starting to suspect something about us. We have to stop--" 

"Stop what? Jake I can't just stop my feelings for you whenever it's needed. You know that. I love you, and I don't care about what others think." Hamilton flopped back down onto the dock, and looked back up at the dark night sky. "You know that I don't care what others think," he said again softly. 

"I know, but I can see how hard it is for you to deal with the daunting and snide remarks that we get. I mean, it doesn't bother me any since I'm actually a girl, but you, you're a guy, and you're seen with another 'guy' all the time, and, well, I can sometimes see the hurt in your eyes." 

"Well, yeah, it does sting at times, but then I remember why I'm doing this, and then I'm happy again." It was the truth too. He really didn't mind doing it when he thought about how unhappy he would be without her. 

Jake looked at her boyfriend hard. He sensed her looking at him, and turned his head to look back at her and smiled. They just laid there looking at each other for awhile. Hamilton started to lean over and kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss, it was meant to show how much he really cared about her. He ended the kiss and looked at his watch. Hamilton got up and helped Jake to get up as well. 

"I better get going; I'll see you in tomorrow!" 

"Bye, Munchie!" 

"Hey, watch it!" Jake laughed and started walking back towards her dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jake awoke with a start. There was a loud knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" she yelled. She threw on some sweats and went to unlock the door. Will was standing there. 

"Hey, Jake I was just wondering if you had the notes from yesterday's English class?" 

"Uh, yeah, just a sec, come in. So Finn's top student doesn't have his notes?! That's a real shocker!" Jake joked. 

"Yeah, well we all have our days, you know?" Will said, looking at the walls of Jake's room.

"Yeah." 

Hamilton knocked on the open door. Jake and Will turned around to look at him. "Hey" he said nonchalantly. 

"Hey Ham" Will said. Jake handed Will the notes. "Thanks." 

"Sure thing, Will, anytime." Jake waved off the gesture dismissively. 

"See ya Hamilton, Jake." Will threw over his shoulder as he walked out. 

"See ya." 

Hamilton closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Hey boy." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. 

"Hey boy. What are you doing here? You know that you shouldn't be coming around here like this, especially after what I told you last night out on the docks." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that, but I just wanted to be with you for awhile before I have to hide my feelings for you." He said with a slight smile playing on his beautiful lips. Jake laughed at his weak attempt to make her feel bad. 

"Stop." 

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything!" Hamilton grinned like a devil doing his best work and pretended like he had no idea what she was talking about. 

"No, you were trying to make me feel guilty. And it won't work!" Jake stuck out her tongue in a playfully. 

Hamilton grinned at her and she laughed. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then he stopped and looked at her. 

"What?" Jake asked. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' 

"I just didn't know if kissing was off limits." 

"Not at all." Hamilton grinned.

"Good!" Hamilton started to kiss her again and they began to make their way to the bed. When they reached it, Hamilton lowered Jake onto the bed and they laid there kissing each other. All of the sudden, the door opened and there stood Scout and Will. 

"Oh my God." Scout said. Jake and Hamilton jumped away from each other instantly and stared at Scout and Will. 


	2. Truth Be Told Sorta

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer and other information.**

****

"SCOUT! Damn it! What the hell are you doing, don't you know how to knock?" Jake yelled. 

"Dude, we're sorry. We'll just leave, okay? Come on Will." A shocked Scout turned around and walked away, and Will followed behind him, shutting the door as he left. 

"Holy shit. Jake, what if they tell someone what they just saw?" Hamilton was shaken up and was getting nervous about Will and Scout. They didn't really know the guys all that well, could they keep a secret? Jake looked at Hamilton and then jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She slammed the door open and called down the hallway. 

"Scout! Will! Get over here!" Will and Scout looked at each other and turned back around to walk back to Jake's room. 

"What's up, Jake?" Will asked, curious. 

"Get in here." Jake pulled the two boys into the room and shut the door behind them. She looked at Hamilton, who just looked back at her. "Okay," she slowly began, "I don't know how much you two saw, but it's not what it looks like." 

"Well, Jake, it looked like you and Ham were kissing, but hey--" Scout began.

"OK! Okay, it is what it looks like." Jake paused to look at the two of them. Oddly enough, they seemed pretty cool about it. That was strange. "But," she continued, "You can't tell anyone about this, if you do, I might get kicked out." 

"Why would the Dean kick you out?" Will inquired. Hamilton answered for Jake. 

"My dad is pretty strict about this kind of stuff. And he would probably want to get to the solution by getting rid of the problem, and he wouldn't understand this..." Hamilton was babbling now, and Jake stepped in. 

"Shut up, Hamilton. What he's trying to say is that if his dad found out about the two of us, he wouldn't like it. He would try to put a stop to it, and to do that, he would separate us. Which one do you think he would get rid of? His own son, or the guy who 'turned' his son? Think about it." Jake raised one brow and looked at Will, who then nodded, and answered. 

"We won't tell a soul, just turn down the looks a bit in public, people are starting to talk." Will suggested to them with a knowing glance. 

Jake turned and looked at Hamilton and said "I told you!" 

"Sorry, Jake, don't have a cow!" 

"Sorry." Jake apologized, smiling sheepishly, looking into his eyes. Will cleared his throat, reminding them that they were not alone. Jake looked up and stared pointedly at Scout and Will. 

"We should go now, come on Scout, let's go see if Bella wants to get some food. See you two." Will turned around and pulled Scout out of the room by his sleeve.

"Yeah, okay, bye guys, see you in class" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Can you believe it?" Scout blurted out. Scout and Will were walking towards Bella. "I mean I always knew something was up with those two, but hot damn, did you see the way they were looking at each other?" 

"Yeah, well, we did have our suspicions about them. Now we know the truth." 

"Know the truth about what?" Bella asked, over hearing the last part of what Will said. Scout and Will were now standing in front of the gas station. 

"Uh, nothing important. What's up Bella? Do you want to get some food with us?" Scout fumbled over his words, hoping that Bella wouldn't notice. 

"Yeah sure, I'm starved." Bella got up and walked with the two boys to the diner across the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hamilton and Jake were walking down the dock, not saying anything. Jake was enjoying the silence, it was something that there wasn't too much of at Rawley. Hamilton finally broke the wanted silence with a question. 

"So, now what?" 

"Huh?" confused, Jake stopped walking and looked at Hamilton. 

"Come, Jake, please tell me that your not just going to let them think that I'm gay!" Jake raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. 'Thought you didn't care about what they thought,' she said to herself. 

"Hamilton, they already had known about us, didn't you hear Will? He said that people were talking. It's to late now." Hamilton shook his head in disbelief.

"You could have told them." Hamilton looked at her as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Jake threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. 

"Yeah, right, I can see it now: 'Uh, Will, Scout, I'm a girl, see, I've got boobs and all!' Yup! They'll totally enjoy that one!" Hamilton sighed and caved in. 

"Well, okay, I guess that I can see your point, but, um, well, please think about it? Please?" 

Jake looked at her boyfriend, remembering back to a time when no one knew about her, not even Hamilton, and then she remembered what happened after she told him. She thought the he would never speak to her again, but then he showed up at her door and told her that if she were a guy, he'd punch her, but since she wasn't, he kissed her instead. But that wouldn't happen with Scout and Will. She didn't know if she trusted them enough. 

"No. I've made up my mind, I can't tell them, it's just not possible. I thought that you would never speak to me again after you found out. You know how I almost left Rawley then? Well, I'd rather not repeat that." 

"OK, it's your decision, not mine. But you can't keep this a secret forever, what if something happened and say Will was the only one who could help, what would you do?" 

"If that were to happen, IF, that were to happen, then the truth would come out. But I don't want to just walk up to them and blurt it all out." Hamilton sighed again. Even though he didn't like this, he would do it because Jake made very valid points about everything. She very well couldn't just go and tell them because they might not understand it and might nark on them.

Sighing, he replied with an "OK." 

"OK." Jake turned and continued walking down the dock and Hamilton followed after her.


	3. Time To Explain

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer and other information.**

****

"Hey Jake, Ham, you guys wanna play some football?" Jake and Hamilton looked up from Jake's laptop and saw Will and Scout headed towards them. Hamilton looked over at Jake and she nodded. 

"I'm in," she said. Hamilton nodded in agreement. Scout and Will gave each other a knowing-sort of glance. Jake was the only one who caught the look and called them on it. 

"Stop with that. Hamilton and I aren't some sort science experiment for you two to analyze." Scout was taken aback, and Will answered with a "Sorry." 

"Okay then, let's go." Jake snapped her laptop shut and stood up. Hamilton got up and brushed his pants off. Will and Scout started back to the other guys, with Jake and Hamilton close behind. Jake and Hamilton ended up on opposite teams, but that didn't bother either of them one bit. Hamilton loved it because this gave him the chance to be in close contact with his girlfriend with out people thinking it was strange or out of place. He would tackle Jake for no apparent reason and then keep Jake away from the rest of the game. Jake didn't mind at first, but it did start to get to her after awhile. She decided to talk to him about it later. And she did, later on when they where back at the docks hanging with Will. 

"Hamilton, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Um, okay, Jake." Will felt slightly uncomfortable and asked if he should leave.

"Uh, should I go?" 

"What? Oh, no, that's okay, you can stay, this will only take a minute." Jake then proceeded to talk to Hamilton in a low voice. 

"You really shouldn't have done that today during the game. I mean I understand why you did it, but don't just tackle me because I'm smaller than you!" 

"That's why you thought that I was tackling you? You know, you really can be dense--" 

"I know why you were tackling me! Jesus, Hammie, don't do that." Jake took the defensive and practically yelled at Hamilton. Hamilton was slightly surprised and answered with a bitter "Fine." 

Jake looked at Will, suddenly remembering that he was there too. "Yo, man, you want to go eat? I'm starved." 

"Man, you're always hungry!" Will joked, laughing. Jake laughed back. 

"Yeah, well, gotta keep on feeding myself so I can do some fast-paced hacking!" Hamilton laughed at Jake's response, and then started to get up. 

"Yeah, let's eat." He reached down a hand to help Jake up. Jake took it and got up. 

"Yeah, Hamilton can come with me on the bike, that is, unless you wanted a ride, Will?" Jake turned to Will. 

"Nah, I never really liked those things." 

"Oh, okay. Come on Hamilton. We'll meet you there." Hamilton and Jake walked off, leaving Will behind, staring at the two of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You were going to give Will my seat on the bike?" Hamilton asked, slightly offended- in a playful way. Jake laughed. 

"Don't be such a baby, you know that no one could take your place on the bitch pad." She gave him a sideways glance. Hamilton smiled to himself. 

"I know, still." They arrived at the bike and Jake pulled out her keys.

"Just get on, okay?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, Scout, what's up?" Jake asked as she sat down. Scout turned around to their table and came up to them with an order pad, all set to go.

"Hey, not much, what do you guys want?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two 'boys' and Will. 

"Just a burger and fries," Jake ordered, her usual. Deciding that it sounded good, Will ordered the same thing. 

"Yeah, same here." 

"Hamilton?" Scout asked while scribbling down their orders. 

Without looking up from the table, Hamilton replied with an "Um, I'll just have a burger, too." 

"Wow, not much for variety, are we?" Scout asked with slight nervousness. 

"Nah, we're just plain ol' plain ol'!" Jake joked to him. 

"Yeah, sure thing, Jake." 

Scout was definitely trying his best to keep calm, he wasn't really sure how he felt on finding out that all the rumors were true, he thought that he would have been able to handle it, but he was obviously wrong about that. "God Scout, give it a rest," he thought to himself, "they're your friends, if nothing else, but you've got to keep you're cool about their whole relationship." Scout went and got their food. Jake had noticed how Scout was acting, even though nobody else did. She decided to go and talk to him about it. 

"Uh, guys, I'm just going to go and ask Scout something, I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Yeah, sure thing." Will answered, and Hamilton just nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Scout?" Jake asked while walking into the kitchen. 'I could get into some serious trouble here,' she thought to herself, knowing that she shouldn't be back there. Scout jumped a mile in the air at the sound of his name interrupting his thoughts. 

"Wha--- Oh, it's you, sorry, you startled me." Scout turned around and glanced around the room nervously. Jake smiled in apology. 

"Sorry man, listen there's something that I got to ask you."

"Uh, yeah, shoot." Scout was getting more and more nervous by the second and Jake noticed this. 

"Dude, calm down, I'm not gonna hit on you or anything if that's what your worried about, your not my type." Jake looked Scout in the eye. He looked a little relieved, but was still nervous. 

"I- I'm not?" 

"Uh, no, you're, well, you're too damn straight. Anyways, I need to talk to you, about me and Hamilton." Scout's eyes widened when he heard this and he began to stammer over his words. 

"Um, Jake, listen, I---" 

"Shut up, Scout, let me finish," Jake interrupted.  "I noticed earlier that you were looking uncomfortable around us. We're just like you, except for the fact that we love each other, and not some chick." Jake tried to explain it to him simply. 

"Uh huh." Realizing that she wasn't really getting through to him, Jake pressed on. 

"Look, if you were in my place, would you want me to act weird around you every time we bumped into each other? It would make you kind of upset, wouldn't it?" She raised an eyebrow. Scout took a few minutes to think that over and replied carefully. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jake, it's just going to take me awhile to get used to this, I guess." Scout looked at Jake for a bit and then turned around to finish getting the food together for her, Hamilton, and Will. 

"Yeah, okay." Jake turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back to Will and her boyfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, you and Jake, huh?" Will said, as casually as possible. Hamilton sighed.

"Yeah, Will, me and Jake, the freaks of Rawley." His reply held severe irritability. Will, slightly offended at Hamilton's tone tried to calm him down. 

"Hey man, don't flip out on me, okay? I was just wondering about your relationship, you two totally seem to dig each other. I wish that Caroline and I could have that kind of relationship." Hamilton could tell that Will was being sincere, so he calmed down a bit. 

"Yeah, except you would either have to be a girl, or she would have to be a guy for it to work the same way," he joked.

"Maybe," Will said laughing. Hamilton continued on with an explanation. 

"You see, we first met on the boat, I came up to him about the bike, told him to watch it, because someone might snitch, we later started hanging out and we were getting ready to tap into a satellite so we could speed up his laptop, and out of all the damned things to talk about, we were talking about sex, and then he kissed me, out of the blue, freaked the hell out of me. I actually threatened to beat him up if he tried to pull that again. I fought with myself for a long time about him, and he seemed to wait for me, like he knew that I was going to come around. We met Lena, and she took a liking to him, said that he looked like an ex of hers. That didn't settle to well with either of us. She first tried to get together with him, but it didn't work, for obvious reasons. Then she asked me to go with her to the Cotillion and I agreed, even though I had already agreed to go "stag" with Jake. Lena gave me some great advice at the dance. 'Throw caution to the wind,' and I did. I went up to Jake, chickened out, and then ended up following Jake into the bathroom, and I threw caution to the wind." 

Will was intrigued by Hamilton's story and asked for more. "What did you do?" 

"I kissed him, duh, what did you think I did? Threw him out the freaking window?" Hamilton laughed. Will shook his head and shot back. 

"No, I just, I just didn't know that's all." Hamilton shook his head. 

"Yeah, well, what would you have done, seriously?" 

"Hey, some Will and Hamilton bonding moments!" Jake said as she approached the table with Scout. 

"Yeah, and how's about the Scout and Jake bonding going?" 

"Well, hey, you know, we did some talking and cooking. Oh yeah, there was that little kiss." She winked at Hamilton.

"Dude, don't do that!" Scout said, alarmed. 

"Sorry, Scout, but like I said your not my type, so don't worry about it." Jake sat down next to Hamilton, and he put his arm around her. Scout put down their food and joined them. They talked and ate for awhile until Hamilton said that he had to get back to Rawley. He and Jake got up and went to her bike. She was just about to get on when Hamilton stopped her. He turned her around and kissed her. 

"I have wanted to do that all day! OK, so you don't tell them anything about you, and we let them think that we're gay, and everyone's happy." Jake looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Even you?" 

"Yeah, even me. I just want to be near you, and hold you, and I'm just glad that the whole sneaking around charade can finally be over, and we can go on as a normal couple." Jake laughed. 

"Normal, Hamilton, our relationship is _anything but normal." _

"As normal as our relationship is or isn't, I still just want to be here, with you, my little cross-dresser, because I love you so much." 

"I know, and I love you, too" They ended their conversation with a long kiss and got onto the bike to go home.


	4. Epilogue

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer and other information.**

****

Will, Scout and Bella did find out about Jake, but only because they all ended up trapped in the same room overnight. The secret brought them all closer, and you would hardly ever see any of them alone or without one of them close by. They all graduated from Rawley and went their separate ways, but not without a little celebration. Scout and Bella got married after finding out that they were not related and as did Jake and Hamilton. They all went to different schools, but kept in touch and they met up in a reunion 5 years later. Will had married a reporter and was now a literature teacher at Rawley. Jake had become a computer specialist and built her own computer company from the ground-up, herself, Pratt and Company. Hamilton had become a famous photographer and traveled all over the world doing what he did best. Scout was up for a place in the Senate and Bella was a mother of four. The reunion was full of shared memories and lots of laughs. They all went on with their lives and stayed friends to the end. 

**The End**


End file.
